pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Archfiend of Justice
"Merely winning in battle will not complete this castle! Only those who go beyond what they have learned in training will solve the riddle, reach the upper layers, and challange the Archfiend of Justice." Suggested: Lv11-13 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv13 This is the first quest in the Castle of Justice. F1 The sign will speak to you the riddle. Use PATA PON DON CHAKA before raising the switch to lower the gate. Kill the small Cyclops and Yumideth, dance, and pull the second switch to open the next gate. Kill the small Cyclops, Yumideth, and Yarideth. Now dance yet again and pull the next switch to lower the gate. The next room has the same enemies as the previous one. Kill them, dance, and pull the switch to open yet another gate. In the one after this, however, in addition to the previous enemies is a Golem, and some floating bricks with a Golden Chest on top. Kill them, dance, and pull this lever. In the next room, Yarideth, a Cyclops, and a Golem are present. You know the drill. Its basically the same as the last room, but without the chest and Yarideth. The next room is different. All that lies within is a purple door. Unlock it with a key. The goal is just ahead. Decide to proceed or not. '' '' ''F2'' "The Bonedeth Brigade is literally all fired up and ready to assist Cyclops. Prepare to face flames."'' '' '' '' March ahead and dance. Smash down the door in front of you and prepare for a massive beating. Some tough Bonedeth, grass, boulders, and Flame Salamanders dwell in this room. Oh, and a Cyclops of course. After killing the first Cyclops, Bonedeth, another Cyclops, and three more Flame Salamanders confront you. After killing them you'll need to take out more Bonedeth and another Cyclops. March and break down a door past here. But wait! There's more to be slaughtered here. In the next room are some large boulders. You'll immediately see a Flame Salamander, Bonedeth, and a large Cyclops. Destroy them all! Ahead are more Bonedeth, another giant Cyclops, and two more Flame Salamanders (can't we get a break around here?). Oh look. Another Flame Salamander, more Bonedeth, and another Cyclops come stumbling over to be killed by your Uberhero. Give 'em what they want. Eliminate them. Now move ahead and open up the purple door there. Past this spot is a level seven Iron Chest and the goal. Decide whether to proceed or not. '' '' '' ''F3 '"The Archfiend of Justice lords over the upper floor of the castle. Prepare to fight a mighty boss!"' You've made it this far, so don't blow it. Here you'll battle Kanogias For more information on beating the boss, click on the link. Once dead, Kanogias will drop a key which can be used to open up the demon door ahead, where a level thirteen Jeweled Chest and the goal are.﻿ '' ''Videos ''thumb|left|300px|PART 1: Thanks to GeneralMcBadass for letting us post this.'' thumb|right|300px|Part 2: Thanks to GeneralMcBadass for letting us post this.thumb|left|300px|PART 3: Thanks to GeneralMcBadass for letting us post this. '' Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Yahoho's Theme Category:Totechitentan's Theme Category:Bosses Category:Bonedeth Category:Half-Boss